


Awakening Shields

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike stumbled into Harvey's office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening Shields

Mike hated going to new places. They always got on his senses quite severe and made him zone way too often. He had come to the conclusion that his senses tended to spike every now and then but didn’t know as to why. Whenever he said he smelled something or heard something, Trevor had looked at him strange and went like: “What are you talking about? There is nothing, and don’t tell me you’re a Sentinel again because I don’t believe you.”

“The Center has confirmed I’m a Sentinel though I never made clear as to how high my range is.”

“Whatever. Do you need me to hug you?”

So yes, Mike had accepted that his senses were over the top but apparently that ran in the family because Grammy always could hear him coming and could tell when he lied because his heart rate went up.

He was disoriented by the smell of the pool from downstairs, the smell of heavy cleaning chemicals and of course the weed he had in his bag. He nervously tried to ignore his tingling sense of smell that seemed to tell him gun oil and gunpowder residue before he even saw the fake bellhop with the guy. That and they both smelled of doughnuts and cheap coffee. He wished they weren’t Sentinels. When both men didn’t react and Mike couldn’t detect a Sentinel, he walked on steadily. Mike’s brain helped out a second later and he checked the time before quickly heading downstairs.

The need to get away was strong and he heard the slight snick of something but thought it to be that of a gun. He never had heard how the security of a gun was removed. He had heard the cop tell his partner to follow him and sped up even more, hurrying down and walking into the middle of the room.

“You are five minutes late, any reason why I should let you in?” the woman asked and Mike looked shocked, scrambling for any excuse. He settled for the truth and didn’t miss her amusement.

The moment he heard the second snick, was when the smell overwhelmed him and he found it sweet, intoxicating and he could spent years analyzing the smell of everything around him. The carpet under his feet, the mahogany desk,…

“Hey, you okay?” he was asked and touched on his arm, startling him out of his zone and crap, that hadn’t happened in a while.

“Uh, yes, sorry,” Mike said and looked down at his feet where the packages of the drugs were still littering. He turned sharply to the closed door when he heard the cop and instinctively shifted behind the other man to hide.

“No one is there…” 

“Oh they are there all right, you just can’t hear them grilling your secretary outside. She just fended them off,” he said and sighed: “Sorry to crash in here.”

“What’s with the drugs?”

“My friend asked for help and I needed twenty five to pay my grandmas hospital bills,” Mike shrugged and caught the name of his host. Harvey Specter. 

After a few more minutes assessing and talking, Mike was about to be sent away. Harvey actually offered to look out the door to check if the police were gone but Mike smiled: “They’re gone. Oh and one of the guys out there obviously takes speed. I can smell it.”

“And how could you possibly smell that?”

“Same way I know you had coffee this morning as well as a sandwich. Your secretary loves a fancy coffee with creams and sugar and your boss is a female.”

Harvey blinked at him again: “You’re a Sentinel.”

“Yes,…”

“You want me to hire you.”

“Ideally, yes. I don’t like selling drugs, you know?” Mike said easily and then looked up at Donna’s door before she actually knocked. 

Harvey went around his desk and that’s when it happened. Harvey got aware of something. A feeling of empathy he never had, a strong connection to the mind the kid had. It was strange and at the same time more normal than anything else. He realized what was happening though he never thought he was a Guide.

Apparently there was such a thing as instant snapping online because meeting that kid was a surge. Sentinels who were able to make people come online were powerful. And rare. Meeting a perfect match was widely known and spread everywhere. As were their special laws and Centers.

Not a second later, Harvey was hit by nervous energy that bled through from the other room. Donna’s strong and annoyed mind followed brushing on his consciousness. Next it was Mike’s calmness on his mind before Harvey’s mind latched onto the small thread Mike’s Sentinel ability passed to him.

Startled blue eyes focused on his: “You just came online with no mental shields whatsoever.”

Harvey’s brain scrambled to get a clear thought but the whole hotel seemed to crash into him then. The annoyance and urgency of the cops, the kids happiness, people focused on everything and nothing.

Mike’s touch on his arm startled him and a second later Mike’s shields were surrounding him: “We need to get you to the Center or your Sentinel.”

“You’re my Sentinel,” Harvey said and calmed down in the presence of Mike’s shields.

/How did you manage to do the shielding?/ Harvey asked.

Mike’s surprised stare captured his: /At the Center. I never let them know how skilled I am though./

Harvey’s mind melted with Mike’s, so completely sinking into him that Donna’s question startled them: “Harvey, its been quite a while. Are you taking him?”

Mike’s smile widened: “Oh yes, he is.”

Donna frowned but Harvey elaborated: “I just came online as his Guide. Please let Jessica know and also that he is perfect for the job.”

“Of course. It’s the best thing to happen. I’m happy for you,” Donna said before walking back outside and leaving Mike’s senses to follow her.

/You follow her with your senses?/

/She is your friend. She is like your family. I reach out to make sure I can always find her. Besides, I don’t want to miss how she’s kicking out people./

Harvey chuckled and got a feedback from what Mike actually heard straight to his brain /You’re amazing./

/Mine/ it echoed through both their minds.

Fin ~


End file.
